Saturday Night
by Dopplelicious
Summary: Alternative Forwood scene from The Birthday. Tyler is horny. Caroline is turned on. Lemon sexing ensures...


Caroline glared at Tyler grinding with Slutty Sophie from across the packed room, gulping down Damon's whisky. **Paws off, he's mine!**

Catching Caroline's dangerous "vampire face", Tyler walked over to her hesitantly, especially since he noticed Matt was leaning behind her and mumbling some drunken talk. Sophie was holding tightly onto his arm, giggling innocently._ If only she knew how dangerous Cheery Caroline really was!_

"Great party! Sophie enthused, ignoring Caroline's dark grimace.

"Good. Now leave," Caroline narrowed her fuming blue eyes, compelling the girl. As instructed, Sophie wandered off and left a smug smile on Caroline.

Tyler sighed and huffed, "Caroline! What the hell?"

Unable to contain her emotions anymore, Caroline grabbed Tyler's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. _"Saturday night, I feel the air is getting hot, like you baby. I'll make you mine, you know I'll take you to the top. I'll drive you crazy!"_ She whispered under her breath, eyes now dancing with excitement.

With equal enthusiasm, Tyler pulled Caroline back to the dance floor. _" Saturday night, dance, I like the way you move, pretty baby. It's party time and not one minute we can lose.  
>Be my baby!" <em>Shaking his hips, Tyler placed his hands on either side of Caroline's swaying waist, slowly moving his hands to the base of her butt.

_Da ba da dan dee dee dee da  
>Nee na na na - be my baby.<br>Da ba da dan dee dee dee da  
>Nee na na na - Pretty baby.<em>

Caroline wet her lips and inclined her head with Tyler's. She allowed one arm to drape around her man's neck and the other hand to rest on his throbbing crotch. Tyler let out a low growl and pressed her pert, plum skin, drawing her closer into him.

_ Saturday night, I feel the air  
>Is getting hot<br>Like you baby.  
>I'll make you mine you know<br>I'll take you to the top,  
>I'll drive you crazy.<br>Saturday night, dance, I like  
>The way you move,<br>Pretty baby.  
>It's party time and not one<br>Minute we can lose.  
>Be my baby!<em>

_ " Da ba da dan dee dee dee da, nee na na na - be my baby! Da ba da dan dee dee dee da  
>Nee na na na - be my baby!"<em>Caroline nipped Tyler's ear playfully and giggled to herself. She could feel the front of her silk panties growing damp so she suggested hastily, "Tyler! We gotta go. NOW!"

Understanding, Tyler lead her from the dance floor with the intention of rushing home quickly and making out hot and heavy on his large bed.

"Hey," Dana suddenly appeared in front of the couple with a small little frown. "Where's the cake?" Now now, Dana! Caroline thought in annoyance. How come she wasn't a victim of a vampire attack yet?

Caroline pushed Tyler past her "friend" and out into the open air of the Salvatore porch. There, she spun Tyler around to face her and began to suck his bottom lip. _"Saturday night, I feel the air is getting hot..."_

_ "Like you baby." _Tyler picked Caroline up in his strong arms and carried her to the inside of his car, letting his tongue lap about excitedly inside her sweet, moist mouth. _"I'll make you mine you know, I'll take you to the top..."_

_ "I'll drive you crazy."_ Caroline growled lightly, unbuttoning Tyler's shirt to reveal his sweating chest. She began to kiss it wildly while Tyler set her down on the backseat of his car and climbed on top of her, lifting up her short, sexy dress. _" Saturday night, dance, I like the way you move, pretty baby."_

Letting Caroline slide down his jeans and boxers to expose his erect prick, Tyler watched in animalistic curiosity for her aroused, pained, pleased facial expressions as he forced himself inside her wet slit. " It's party time and not one minute we can my baby," his deep, firm voice urged seductively, ignited by intolerable passion. Tyler thrust quickly, kneeing Caroline's irritably covered breasts. He tore the top part of her dress along with her bra and let his hungry mouth go down on her budding, cool nipples.

_ It's party time and not one  
>Minute we can lose.<br>Be my baby (ohh ohh)_

_ It's party time ohh..  
>It's party time ohh...<br>be my baby  
>Saturday<br>Saturday  
>ohh...<br>Saturday night  
>Saturday night...<em>

Soon enough the climax came. Tyler shuddered in mid thrust and pulled out of Caroline, panting and leaning against the door of the car. Caroline let out a shrill wail and twisted on the seats. Moments later, Tyler was in the front seat of the car with Caroline lazing in the back still.

"Drive quickly, Tyler! She urged desperately.

"I bloody will do! My urge is back again," he replied with gritted teeth. "Fuck these heightened supernatural hormones!"

"Correction," Caroline teased lightly, "fuck me!"


End file.
